shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Blade
'Appearance' Wears tattered black robes over his lower body, Has Black robes covering his upper body up to just below his eyes but the arms are not covered by any clothes. He has short spiky Black hair and blood red eyes. His left arm has a red tribal dragon tatto that covers from his wrist up to his shoulder, His right arm however is completely clear. His left eye has a vertical scar recieved from his first encounter with the world's greatest swordsmen. He wears black boots aswell so that he may walk on all hard surfaces. 'Personality' He is very laid back and tends to relax and drink more than anything, he wants his crew to enjoy there lives and will let his men leave at any time they choose, he is very defensive of his crew and his ship, he refuses to face the weak and only fights those he see's as strong. He has great respect for the Yonkou, Fleet Admiral and Admiral's, and will end the life of any who dare disrespect them. He prefers to work alongside his men so that they don't feel insignificant towards there captain. 'Abilities and Powers' Fighting Style and Attributes Nova uses his katana more than any other technique, he rarely uses his devil fruit to its full potential unless the opponent is truly powerful, he has the speed of light which proves most affective and his strength is that of giants. Weapons He carries a special katana, which is a family heirloom and the only item he has to remind him of his family, the katana's handle looks like a dragon's neck and black dragon scales, the hilt shows the blade coming out of the dragons mouth the handle and hilt is made of pure black dragon scales and the eyes on both sides of the hilt are blood red ruby. The blade itself is created from Dragon teeth forged together. The sword is known throughout the world as the only blade strong enough to pierce a dragons skin and is 100 years old. Devil Fruits Type : Logia Name : Shine Shine Fruit Description : Almost identical twin of the glint glint fruit bar a few minor difference's, the shine shine fruit allows the user to gain the speed of light, but unlike the glint glint fruit the user of the shine shine fruit can be hit by guns, swords and all weapons. The user can shoot bolts of light from his finger or weapon, the shine shine fruit is at its strongest during the day while the sun is up, however the shine shine fruit is utterly useless at nightfall so the user has to rely on their own skills. The shine shine fruit draws all its power from the sun and its ultimate technique is when the user can hold an almost identical version of the sun in there hands ( only its much smaller ) that will melt nothing but the target it is thrown at. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Allows Nova to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. When using this type of Haki, Nova can predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to Nova as an image or brief premonition of what the opponent will do in Nova's mind's eye, and the damage that Nova will take if the attack actually hits. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, Nova can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. It also allows him to overhear conversations and everything around him. Nova also has enough control over the ability to react at speeds surpassing light itself. Busoshoku Haki Allows Nova to create a force similar to an invisible armor around himself. This allows Nova to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause him harm. Only major physical force can overcome this defense. It can be further honed into a weapon with which to strike others. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally without it. Nova also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the substantial body beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, Busoshoku Haki works independently of Nova's Devil Fruit, This type of Haki may not be equipped to attacks that are not from one's body except for weapons. So Nova can combine his Haki and Devil Fruit powers. Haoshoku Haki This type of Haki grants Nova the ability to overpower the wills of others. Nova can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting those around them. However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Nova's Haoshoku Haki. 'Relationships' Navy : Believes that they have there own choice and won't kill them unless they try to kill nova, apart from that it is as if the navy is non-existent to Nova. Crew Drake (The Dragon) - His First crew member and right hand man, Drake is more of a brother to Nova than anything. Their bond began in Drake's hometown where drake was sat at the edge of the bay with a gun at his head and some sake in the other hand. Drake had just lost his wife and children to his father who went beserk and was wondering whether or not to end his life so that he may join his family or should he avenge them and become stronger. Nova had heard of Drake before around the village known as 'The Dragon' defender of the village and eater of the Draco-Draco Fruit (Zoan). Nova saw his potential and asked him to join his crew so that they may become stronger together, Drake was to oblivious to notice Nova had made a proposal so Nova threw his half eaten watermelon at Drake unforunately he threw it to hard and almost knocked Drake unconscious. After getting up Drake listened to Nova's proposal and joined the crew making himself the first member of Nova's crew. Since then the duo have been known for there monstrous force as a combination. Leo (The Sphynx) - Pirates : He has mixed feelings on pirates as he believes some are scum that become pirates just for the sake of robbing villages and slaughtering people and he also believes that some are honourable people who become a pirate so that they may explore the worlds freely with no rules. 'History' Being born on the island base of Monkey D. Dragon's revolutionaries Nova was born well off. Monkey D. Dragon could easily see Nova's potential so began to train him to use all forms of Haki when Nova was only 4. By the time Nova was 9 he had mastered all forms of Haki and was a Master with a blade. Dragon saw he had done enough training with Nova and offered to give him the Shine-Shine Fruit if Nova was able to outmatch Bartholomew Kuma in a simple arm wrestle. The arm wrestle lasted 12 hours until Nova used all his might and slammed Kuma's hand through the table and into the ground. So as Dragon promised Nove recieved and ate the Shine-Shine Fruit, He worked as a Revolutionary for Dragon until he reached 16. He Gained the title 'The Blur' and recieved his first bounty but was pretty amazed at how high it was to begin with. After meeting Shank's he decided to become a pirate he wanted to be as powerful as shank's and leaves the revolutionaries to become a pirate and eventually become a Yonkou (one of the Four Emperor's). He takes a Galleon made of Adam Wood and sets of to recruit members he sees as powerful. He has a Right-hand man who has eaten a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit, and his Left-hand man has also eaten a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit. 'Quotes' ﻿''' '''﻿ Category:Pirate Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Swordsman Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Epithet Category:Human Category:Haki Users Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed